borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
For previous chat's view: *User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Chatlogs Yours truly, I... I am the King!Talk19:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Question/ideas I dunno. i checked to forums, and nada. hm. i will look it up more, because i need to have the dlcs. my laptop is at a friends house for internet, so if he figures it out before i do he may post here as well. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway, I'm having some minor technical difficulties resulting in a planet sized FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moment. Laptop's' ok but I think I figured out why BL went dead on me as it did on my old laptop... Not a pretty thought as it is rather dumb. Almost had a heart attack where it went nearly the same way with this laptop. I'll spare you the details (mindbreaking and annoying), but I think I got it handled. Also I'm going to chatlog part of this conversation btw. I... I am the King!Talk 14:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :(Update) :Okay, so the good news is, I can play BL again; with my personally created gear and my fix and my maps, etc. :Bad news is, I can't seem to get UDK to work, everything is in place but when I want to make the crucial short cut to it... It just says it doesn't exist. I... I am the King!Talk 16:56, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::fine by me. since you just or are about to install borderlands, could you tell me where the screen that you enter the token code for the dlcs is? if you already did or forgot, it happens. just kinda curious. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::hm. interesting... perhaps run a search for the file name if you know it, and then just right click and hit open file location. provided that works, pin it to the taskbar or put a link to the desktop. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Since I have BL on disk (don't know about you) I got a automated pop-up when it came to that. As for searching... It doesn't work like that, the UDK is composed out of a .bat file which is coded to a win7_fix, by running that in CMD it should unlock a feature that allows people to edit the target path of the BL.exe to a BL.exe -editor, but everytime I implement the -editor" part it just says it doesn't exist. Strange since everything else is working just fine. If the win7_fix.bat didn't work then I shouldn't have been able to use my home cooked stuff or access the OASIS map I... I am the King!Talk 18:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :FOCK YEAH! BY THE HELP OF A FRIEND (who had a nice but simple suggestion) I GOT UDK TO WORK! I'M BACK IN THE SADDLE AND READY TO BLOW S**T UP! I... I am the King!Talk 18:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::awesome. i have thhe disc, and i reinstalled the game sunday, but the window didnt pop up again. idk what to do on that part. suggestions? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Remind me which window? Also I'm going to the chat btw. if ya online join. I... I am the King!Talk 18:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::the window where it asks for the code you get for the dlcs. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Normally when you get the installation disk, and you slapped it in you get a little menu, with the 4 DLC's to choose from to install. You select one of these and by the first one it should request the code from you. I... I am the King!Talk 18:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :didnt happen. might be windows 8, but idk... it didnt do that either time. i got just a game disc, no dlc disc, which is what i had wanted, it would have made things so much simpler. i dont know how to even get the updates or patches... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Update to windows 8.1 then start the game and try accessing the dlc's through the main menu. I... I am the King!Talk 20:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I just started tinkering with my 1st weapon pack, at the time that everything fumbled up way back when I was patching my 1st and 2nd pack. Since it's been that long ago I have to figure out where I left off. Seeing as I don't remember quite well I decided to start at the 1st pack and thoroughly look through all items and work my way through them as I tweak and adjust them to balance them even better. I... I am the King!Talk 22:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::gah... im gonna email the customer support and ask after school today. failing a response, i will sell the code for a bit of cash, get a steam account, and download them that way. then, put xp on my laptop. screw 8. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 14:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyway, have you made a launcher with the Leviathan's mechanic, the gravity- affected missiles? if not, if you do you may find it immensely entertaining. my incendiary Leviathan is just awesome at slaughtering bandits at distance. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:21, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Such a weapon was constructed in my 3rd pack (never saw the light due to "malfunction of UDK"), but now I can finish it, and trust me, it's way more awesome than that puny Leviathan. I... I am the King!Talk 19:57, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::wonderful. and im getting the dlcs this weekend when i youtube and support surf till i find the info i require. also, i found the place it shows the game how many inventory slots a char has. for now, i have 100. i will change it back later, but for now i dont need the hassle of running out of inventory slots. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::also: Dahl Boomslang (Not as fun as it sounds): revolver with a manditory 4x elemental accessory (maybe explosive?), boosted damage, higher tech pool and regeneration, bullets ricochet back if they hit a wall/ barrier once. a friend got the idea, wanted me to tell you. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:58, December 11, 2013 (UTC). ::::Also, i got the most recent patch, and something odd is happening. i dont have the dlcs still, bhut the game has deleted my xp, providing me with the minimum needed for level 50. it fixed my thanatos, and upgraded all the enemies by a level, and i need an obsene amount of xp to level to an unknown value. im not sure what it will do when i level up. idk, i will just get the dlcs this weekend and let it be till then. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aaand im level 51. without the dlcs. lovely. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:27, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::figured it out. downloading them as i type. wonderful. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::for future referance, its borderlandsthegame.com, then just work through the site. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::alright. So, i finally reached level 69. now, for the weapon patches, do i have to have the weapon, or is there a way to simply tell the game to use that piece when generating one of the 'broken' weapons? also, my willowtree doesnt seem to want to open any files. which ones should i be trying to open for the weaponsfix, and later, the DW gear? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I thought my explanation was pretty thorough on the fix page itself, it clearly states that you'll need to open your save files in willowtree (remember to select "PC SAVES" when you try to open your save. Then simply add the right code line to the appointed space. I... I am the King!Talk 14:01, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I have tried that. Willowtree wont recognise the .sav files as something it can use. all the tabs on the willowtree page are unclickable except the main page and Willowtree locker tabs. i have tried opening, importing, creating a new weapon and loading the stuff onto it, nothing works. the closest i have gotten was an imprt failed message... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Other explanations: Internet connection = needed / updated willowtree to latest version / tried on other .sav files? Maybe the one your using is corrupted. I... I am the King!Talk 19:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah... i had Willowtree# beta version... i figured it out. thanks for not being aggrivated, or if you are, i apologise. now i know what to do, so the next things i post will be pics of the modded weapons! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 23:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :::If there is one thing I would get aggravated over it would be the fact that you called the "fixed" weapons "modded", which they clearly are not since they are "fixed" into the fashion Gearbox would have wanted them to be, and also the "fix" and my "weaponpacks" were created by the official UDK, but no I wouldn't get aggravated over people who ask me questions, not even if they would ask me a lot of them, as long as they are good/intelligent questions and none dumbfounded questions like "hey is this a sniper rifle?" (whilst looking at a revolver... I seriously had a person ask that to me on Borderlands 1) I... I am the King!Talk 13:29, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Apologies. also, i found my first pearl today- a reallly nice jakal! im happy. i wasn't able to get the fixes to work, i put them in just as instructed and the game wouldnt load. oh, well... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you sure you're using Willowtree correctly? You know, inserting the code-line into the right area, then SAVING THE WEAPON SEPARATELY (I did that with caps, seeing as a lot of people stumble over that one). I... I am the King!Talk 15:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::yes. i did that, made a new weapon from scratch (generated a draco, tried to fix it, didnt work), and just tried to fix the one i had found, with either in the sae file i had to restart my computer because it wouldnt load the game. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) You.. do.. have.. DrZedsPatch, I hope? I... I am the King!Talk 12:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes. i got that before i got the dlcs, which is why i hit 51 without them. also why i didnt level up 19 times all at once, it cut off all the extra xp i had hoarded so jealously. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:03, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Vote I started a vote, please check it out: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Pure_Gun_Images_for_BL2_Gun_Pages MattoFrank (talk) 20:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) MattoFrank Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) More like Fun Smith, amirite? :D You're The Gun Smith, right? I've got a problem with bladed weapon generation and their bonus damage listing. I think it best not to open multiple threads on the issue, so please direct your attention to this one. Much obliged. Captain McPants (talk) 06:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I... I am the King!Talk 12:05, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your services I appriciate your offering to weed out Mods on the wiki. The wiki quality would definately benifit from such a purge. 13:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :The items listed in the forum page itself (you know with the 100% etc) should get weeded out a.s.a.p., also! Question: Do I also need to check variant pages? I... I am the King!Talk 15:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You dont need to report... I would let User:WarBlade know of your intent and if you want to join or create a team, asking Dr.F would be in order. ::If it concerns you that you may be questioned at some point (by an author or w/e) you could keep notes in your namespace on each candidate for deletion. You can also keep track of Users who submitted such, if you wanted. ::Otherwise you are just doing what you think is right to improve the wiki. That type of morals gives you the entire right to "be bold" and put images as Category:Candidates for deletion and, if necessary, replace image files deemed modded with other files. ::I would check all pages with BL2 guns since User:Nagamarky is not as active (guardian of the wiki and expert at BL1 modded weapons). :::Don't worry about time, the wiki isn't going anywhere but the mods eventually will. The candidates for deletion takes time for someone to purge them anyway. 06:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok I'll give WarBlade a heads up, and I'll start tagging pictures for you. I... I am the King!Talk 17:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nice... Just to be clear: You are doing this for yourself. The credit is entirely yours. Nagy became guardian of the wiki because of his contributions. Who knows what title or team your contributions will inspire? Although I do appreciate you stepping up to the plate and will back your efforts, I am just a chatmod and liaison, you are the legitimacy checker. 19:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Policy The Borderlands_Wiki:Images_policy is now in place. You may focus on mods or anything the policy would exclude as well. It is well written in wiki-speak but from what I gather, anything currently released should not be red boxed. Which combined with haxxed stuffs would mean anything red boxed? Anyway, you may take these into consideration or you may not. 15:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Parts question There is a parts question that you may be able to answer: Forum:Mruv,_Mrvur,_Muvr,_and_Murrv 21:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Took a gander, it seems another user beat me to it, however that didn't take away the fact that I double checked it for him. And it seems to add up. I... I am the King!Talk 23:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Just a question So you marked one of my guns as modded, it most likely is, but I want to know how you find out if it is? Loving modding cheater 22:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :As stated here: Forum:Image policy update (somewhere at the bottom), I've thoroughly investigated human behaviour and their way's to create modded items, seeing as your weapon is fully composed of all in the same parts, and you praising your work as a "gibbed" user, I'm pretty sure it is. Note that by me tagging it, I meant no disrespect to you in any kind of way, and I sincerely hope you harbour no ill content to me. I... I am the King!Talk 23:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Inquiring minds want to know... 01:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC) modded you marked several images as modded including File:Tediore Avenger BL2.jpg. please explain. 08:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Recalling why I marked that item was hard (back to the past). But I see why I marked it. Note that this conclusion is based of two assumptions, as I can't access the codes of that weapon itself I can merely guess. However having been confronted by a multitude-hyperload of modded/non-modded items and their various build-ups, "item detailed specifications" (IDS) and the nature of modders themselves, I can pretty much tell whether something is legit or not. :My findings: *The item in question is fully composed of Tediore manufactured parts, which is of course a feat which could be legit, but taking into account how modders behave with their "Gibbed BL2 Save editor," they'll normally go for the easy way with a newly released item. Instead of carefully selecting parts to fit the weapon with they do the easy thing and give it all "manufacturer related parts" and finish it by adding a "damage increase" accessory, in the Tediore SMG case this would lead to the Hefty prefix. This all applies to this weapon. *The Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode (pack 1) was released the 2nd of April 2013, seeing as this picture was uploaded shortly after its release suggests that whoever got it, found this item rather fast at lvl. 61. Considering that said person first needs to achieve lvl. 61 before he/she can acquire such item, relates to the fact that its highly unlikely that said person simply got the DLC, went out to play, reached lvl. 61 at a staggering speed and as a result of this "amazing feature" was granted this weapon with a above specified part collection. Which is highly unlikely. If the picture was posted later than it did this bulletpoint would seem less relevant. :Note that I could simply be completely wrong and the finder of this item might have simply received it legitimately, but my experience in the modded field tells me otherwise. I hope this satisfies for an explanation and I'll leave the final verdict to you, whenever you decide to remove it or not is your decision to make and I will accept either outcome as I simply can be right in my findings or just plain wrong. :Cheers! I... I am the King!Talk 21:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) what you seem to be describing is a "contruct." not a hacked or modified item. please remove delete tags from items tagged for this reason. items that are highly unlikely are not candidates for deletion. 21:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC)